How to rock Babbies!
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: hey there please read! Theres a note so please read. and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Robbin's Kids

A/N: Hey my peeps ! sorry I haven't been Updating in a while My best Friend just got me and my chrush together and were in this play called We love each other but we had to Kiss and now he's my Boy Friend! ok enough of me and here's How To rock Babies The Kids.  
Disclamier: I don't own HTR and I would like to say that Ray Baxtor,Stella Robbins,Max Robbin, Haylie Reed are owned by hoaluvpatrome567 Thank you for the great name's!

The Robbins kids,  
Sapphire Annabella Robbin's Age 15 Hi I'm Sapphire Robbins im 15 and I know how to rule the school.  
I have a little sister named Stella and a Baby brother on the way ,( his name is going to be Max)  
Anyways I'm a Queen Perf and my whole family thinks it's crazy to have a Perf in the house. Im nothing like my mom exsept for the hair and eye's and I'm like my dad In ways like I'll look at my myself to make sure I look Perf-amazing! But my sister gets in the way tons of time. I have a Big crush on Kyle Reed .Also My two Bff's are Nichole Baxtor and Elenor Cole.

Stella Olivia Robbin's age 5 Hi, I'm Stella Robbin's and im 5 and Im a truble maker I played with my mom's make up and got grounded to two days. I have an older sister named Sapphire Robbin's and a new bay brother on the way YAAA! I have a red and blue blanked named I got hime when I was Three.I have two Best friends named Ray Baxtor,Haylie Reed.I can tell people different things and then people just look at me like Im just crazy . I have a crush on Ray Baxtor he is H-o-t-t-t Hot! wow, now I'm talking like Sapphire.

Maxwell Ethan Robbin's Is not born yet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reed's

Hey Here's the Reed's kids it may be short sorry!  
Disclaimer:I don't own HTR.

Kyle Alexander Reed Age 16 Hey Im Kyle Reed and I'm 16 , I just truned 16 last month and I got my ears pirced on my brithday Im a sweet heart but when it comes to video games im harsh. I have a little sister named Haylie and a new sister on the way named Chloe Emmily Reed. I have two great friends named Nichole Baxtor & Sapphire Robbins. We are all in 10th grade and of coruse we all have sibbling's who are all 5 crazy huh! our mom's all had us when they were in High school and my mom said that if I got Nichole or Sapphire preggers I'll be in deep Hell!

Haylie Victoria Reed Age 5 ( will be 6 in 3 month)  
Im Haywie Reed and im 5 and im as sassy as a cat.I have a older brother named Ky Ky and a new baby on duh way named chloe Reed and I have two besties named Stella Reed,Ray Baxtor . My favorite color is Gold and Red. Im a daddy's girl.

Chloe Reed is not born yet.  
tomarrow is baxtor house hold. 


	3. Chapter 3: Baxtors

A/N: Hi People its me again here's the Baxtor Family!  
Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock .  
The Baxtor House Hold.

Nichole Grace Baxtor Age 15

Hi I'm Nichole Baxtor and I love Sparkle Pincess Ponies!  
I'm 15 and Co-Leader of the Perfs just like my mom but I have m a big sceret I can beat my best friend Kyle Reed at Halo(A/N: I do not own Halo)  
but my other bestie Sapphire Robbins thinks Its to Tomboyish, But I don't care really.  
I have a little brother named Ray Baxtor but he thinks he can be better at games then me,  
but he can't. My father thinks we fight to much and we will stress out my mom because she's pregers with my new little sister Quinnstin Haylee baxtor , but my dad told me if Quinnstin gets hard to say we will call her Quinn for I can't talk any more I have to go to school! boring!

Ray Tyler Baxtor age 5 Hey Guys Im Ray Baxtor the great! Im 5 I have a mommy and daddy and a older werid sissy named Nichole, shes just crazy like me exsept Im funny! Mommy and Daddy told me that I will get a new little sister named Quinnstin Its to hard to say I'll just call her Quinn.I have Two best friends named Haylie Reed, Stella Robbins and all of us go to Bewster Elementary and we are all in Kindergarten together and we have the same teacher named ,(A/N: got it from True Jackson VP.) she's super nice and we get to play different games each day! I love pizza as much as my Daddy does. Awe Man,I have to go to Haylie's house for a play date ! WELL BYE!

Here are the families The Robbins, The Reeds, and The Baxtors Naxt chapter soon Well Bye!  



	4. Chapter 4: A day of a Teen

**A/N: Hi again so here's the first chapter of How To Rock Babies, I would like to apologize to every one for not**

**posting a new chapter of HTR Face Book because one person said I can't make a new chapter so I'm trying**

**to find out what's going on in this persons head. It may take a while for me to update because I have**

**Completive Cheer and school and Soccer ,plus I have my friends birthday coming up soon so It will be a while**

**for me to update but after that I'll be all yours for me to update. Anyways here is the first chapter of How to**

**Rock Babies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR or Apple Iphone **

**Stevie's Pov.**

How can I explain today? Well my 5 year old daughter Stella ran into mommies & daddy's bed room at 5:30 in

the morning and started to jump on the bed to much and that woke mommy up and made her mad, and then

my oldest Sapphire was taking to long to pick out an outfit for school and was arguing with Zander about how

many texts she has sent in one month 2,000 texts and she was making every one mad and there was more to

the problem me, I'm caring a new member of the Robbins house hold a new baby boy named Maxwell Ethan

Robbins and he was kicking a lot and that comes from 6 month pregnant women who gets mad every second

her kids fight over every thing TV, Candy, Movie night.

I was so glad when my two daughters left for school because one goes to my old high school Bewster High

School and Stella goes to Bewster Elementary. That's when I hear the door and I knew it was Kacey Reed

(Yes! She married Kevin!) and Grace Baxtor (Every one knew she would marry Nelson) and the crazy thing is

that they are pregnant to and they both have 15-16 year olds like Kacey she has a 16 year old son named

Kyle and he just turned 16 a week ago and Grace has a 15 year old named Nichole and she is 15 just like

Sapphire and both are the Queen Pefs of Bewster, weird how me and Zander's daughter is a Perf. Kacey

started to speak up and say "I and Kevin have chosen a name for the new baby, and her name will be Chloe

Emmily Reed."I and grace were both like "OMG! Sooo cute" she also told us that it took her and Kevin two

weeks to get to that name. I just laugh at that because it was really funny. Then I thought what Sapphire was

up to?

**Sapphire Pov. **

Nichole and I were both at the Perf bathroom putting on make up and then Eleanor Cole came

running in and said "Kyle Reed, Sitting at Perf table waiting for you and talking to Liam Peterman.!"Nichole

had the biggest smile on her face then grab my arm and we ran to the Perf table and I sat next to Kyle. I just

smile he spoke up and said I looked really pretty I just said thanks and started to text Nichole who was talking

to Liam.

(**Sapphire**/Nichole)

**NICHOLE! **

What, Sapphire? 

**Do you think Kyle likes me? **

Of course! Me you him all are going your home 2 night!

**Right! (Is Dumb)**

Can I go Bac 2 talk 2 Liam?

**Fine . But my dad is picking us up!**

Kk. By

**By!**

I just went back to talking to Kyle about different things TV, Hunger Games, History teacher. I Just thought

"Why can't he be my Bfriend already!" Life of a 15 year old is hard.

**Kyle's Pov **

Once the bell rang for 5th period me and Nichole both went straight to Gym. I went straight to the guy's locker

room and I went straight to my locker 678, that's when Liam came over and started off "Dude, Nichole so

loves me right now and you and Sapphire are the perfect couple!" I told him were just friends that's all, He just

nodded. Then our coach came in and told us guys we had the mile and to start to run! I hate the mile

just as much as my father does. Then I ran out of the locker room and started the mile. (I hate being a teen!).

**Zander's Pov **

I just got off of work and had to pick up Sapphire, Nichole, and Kyle from school. Once I pulled up to

the school I saw Sapphire on her Iphone and Nichole and Kyle talking, I just waved and all three teens came

to the car and hoped in the back. I said"How was your day guys" while driving to the house. Nichole said that

her and Kyle had to do the mile, and Kyle said he and his friend Liam were hanging in the old Gravity 5 band

room (I can't believe they found it!) and Sapphire told me that her and Eleanor both got the gym teachers to

get them out of gym today ( I just rolled my eyes at her. Once we got home I saw Stella , Ray , Haylie all in

the front yard playing with a ball. Once me and kids got out of the car all three teens went in the house to do

home work and I walked over to my fairy princess dressed Stella and went behind her and picked her up

twirled her around, She just giggled and told me about how she and Haylie and Ray played on the jungle gym

at her school. I just laughed and took her hand and Haylie and Ray followed us to the house. Once all of us

got inside I saw my wife Stevie with Kacey and Grace outside in the backyard watching Kyle, Nichole and

Sapphire jumping on the big trampoline. Then Nelson and Kevin came over and handed me a beer. Nelson

said that he had to paint Quinnstin's room pink just for Grace. Then Kevin said that Haylie had a Melt down

this morning of wanting to stay with Daddy all day. I laughed and then Stella came to me and told Nelson and

Kevin about how she came Into Stevie and I's room at 5:30 in the morning. I just kissed her head and all of us

walked out to the back yard to see what every one was up to.

** A/N: OMG! THAT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO DO WELL THANKS FOR READING MORE CHAPTERS**

**SOON! ! Remember to READ&REVIEW THNX!**


	5. Chapter 5: Note Please read!

Hey people and I am sad and I may take down HTRbabies sorry about that but noby loves it I get no reviews so review or PM me about it and ya. My mom died when I was 3 with cancer and I get really sad and I think about it and My father is always gone so please Review or PM thank you,  
By the way The real name is Chloe.  
Thanks 


	6. Chapter 6 NOTE! READ AND REVIEW!

**A/N: HEY! sorry i haven't UPDATE in for ever on How To Rock Babies! i've had manjor Writers Block! and this story isen't that much fun to me anymore so, if you would like to take this story or Adopt this story, PM me or in your Review say why you think you can spice up this story and such and if I pick you I'll Give you my Email over PM!, and send the whole story line to you and you can change anything to it but, the people and kids in the story! **

**I hope one of you HOW TO ROCK fans will take a good care of this!**

**Thanks!**

**Chloe King! **


End file.
